Conventionally, on a variety of uses put are paper sheet processors which draw a single or plural paper sheets such as bills, when put into the inlet slot, into the processor, and separate the paper sheets from each other by use of the separator mechanism, provided inside the processor for separating bills, to deliver and accumulate the paper sheets into the temporary holder and storage.
Paper sheet processors usually have various bill processing units provided therein, such as a gateway which receives bills from the outside of the paper sheet processor and from which the bills are discharged, a storage which stores bills to be paid out, and so on.
With the conventional paper sheet processors, each bill processing unit is provided with a bill accumulation mechanism having an accumulation plate, which is lifted or lowered each time a bill is conveyed into the processing unit, to successively accumulate conveyed bills on the pressing plate.
Further, as the paper sheet storage mechanism described in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2000-48234, there is an apparatus as well in which the leading ends of bills are adapted to knock a stopper in the storage without using an accumulation plate, and the rear ends of the bills are slapped by the sheet rollers to accumulate the bills.
However, if an accumulation plate is provided in the conventional apparatus, the accumulation plate would operatively be lifted and lowered each time a bill is accumulated, thus problematically taking a long time for accumulating the bills.
In the meanwhile, in the conventional art without using an accumulation plate, there is a problem that a bill released to an accumulation mechanism may knock the pressing plate or bills accumulated on the pressing plate, thus leading to easily causing mechanical malfunction such as bill jamming.